Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-174.108.76.27-20180508001752
Just for you guy's slight enjoyment, I decided to make a Skase story. Let me know what you think. It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay. Rider and the Paw Patrol were resting inside of the lookout, after a hard mission of getting the royal throne back from Sweetie. The pups had gone on to do their own thing: Rubble was eating pup-food from his dog dish (he had gotten thirds), Marshall was practicing Pup-Pup-Boogie, to try and get better at with, along with Rocky. Zuma had asked Rider if he could go outside, because he loves to get wet. Rider allowed him to do so, but to stay within the perimeters of the lookout, just in case there was an emergency. Chase, however, was staring at Skye, while she was walking aimlessely around the lookout. He just loved the pups' overall personality, and beauty. She was always cheerful, and did everything with a smile. everytime Skye flipped, it made Chase's heart flip as well. Skye, in that moment, was thinking about what to do to occupy her time. she then decided to into the elevator, to see if she can find something to do up there. Chase had watched the Cockapoo go up the elevator, not even realizing that Zuma was behind him. Zuma had come inside from the rain, and he was shaking the rain off of him, right next to Chase. Chase: Hey, watch where you're getting that water! Zuma: Sorry, dude. Chase: It's okay. Why did you come inside so quickly? Zuma: The wain started to pour hard, so I decided that I shouldn't get too wet. Chase: Well... you already got me wet. Zuma: Haha, yeah, twue. So... why were you staring at Skye? Chase: was not ready for this question at all. He started to blush slightly, but tried to hide it. Chase: W-what? I wasn't staring at Skye! Why would I do that!? Zuma: I don't know, maybe becasue... you have a cwush on her?? Chase: What!? No! Zuma: You do know that you are blushing really hard, right? Chase was trying so hard to cover up his shame, that he had stopped trying not to blush. his fur was turning red (just go with it), ''and he could not stop it. '''Chase:' Okay... I think I do have a crush on Skye. Zuma: OOOOOOOO CHASE LIK-- Chase had covered Zuma's mouth in the fastest movement that he had ever made. Then, lowering his voice, he said: Chase: You'd better not tell anyone, especially Skye!.. Zuma: Okay, okay dude, chillax. I promise I won't tell anyone about your little crush. Chase gave Zuma a look of thanks, yet he was slightly afraid that Zuma will break his promise. Chase: Thanks, buddy. Zuma then walked away to where Marshall and Rocky were playing Pup-Pup-Boogie. Chase decided that this was the opportune moment to go up the elevator to meet Skye. When he had walked in, Rubble had asked Chase why he was going in the elevator. He had finished his third helping of pup-food, and wanted a fourth. Chase: Uh... because I wanted to see what Adventure Bay looked like from the telescope. Rubble just shrugged his shoulders, then said "okay". Chase tehn walked into the elevator, and went up to meet Skye. He had no idea about what Zuma was going to do... I will make a part 2 of this story, if you guys want (request) one. Thanks for reading this. As mentioned above, please let me know what you think.